


Fanfiction Cover Sacrifice by Cygnusx1

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover Sacrifice by Cygnusx1

As a gift I did a cover for the fantastic Cygnusz1 It's a very interesting story.

For a link to the story go HERE (To Come)

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/mainone_zpsa18b5b65.jpg.html)


End file.
